Sequel to Choices
by Pen-Woman
Summary: Sequel to Choices by RonnieTheAwesome. Mikey is pregnant. A new addition to the happy family, but how will Leo, Raph, and Donnie cope as the new fathers for their babies. Female Mikey, Fem!Mikey, OCC, and lots of fun enjoy.


Choices

"Talking"

'Thought'

"YELLING"

'Yelling in Thought'

* _Flashback_ *

Tiny Miracle

You are a tiny miracle. Lying close to my beating heart, each and every day I feel your presence inside of my womb. We can't wait to meet you…by Kathy.

Disclaimer: RonnieTheAwesome and I have come to an agreement that I should do the final chapter of Choices, and I could be any happier and honored to do it for her. I hope this will be a great enjoyment for you as well to me and to Ronnie. Now, Let the reading begins.

* * *

The years have passed and their relationship has grown firmer.

No longer bound as siblings, for they have bound so much stronger. By connecting their souls together as mates and no force on Earth could ever tear them apart.

Leonardo, Raphael, and Donatello have officially and proudly shown they have mated with a most beautiful turtle in the world, their darling angel, Michelangela.

No more fear of never have an intimate relationship with another, never be afraid of spending their lifetime of loneliness and can never hope of having another beside them.

Now, their intimate relationship is flourishing with true love, happiness, and joy.

But, things got better than they ever wanted. Michelangela has invited April, Casey, and Mr. O'Neil into the lair, and gathered Master Splinter, Leo, Raph, and Donnie for a very special announcement.

By the time they've seated, April noticed something strange about her like the way she is glowing. April also noticed the change in her body as well, there is nothing wrong but she notices something…changes.

Michelangela begins to talk with eagerness as she is nervous of their reaction, especially from her mates but she goes on.

She starts with how much she loves every one of them, and then she spoke to Leo, Raph, and Donnie about being wonderful mates they are, treated her with respect and kindness. The turtle men are getting restless with worry that they asked her if she's feeling alright. She felt amazingly better than before, she replied with a glowing blush, because she's about to say the next best thing.

"I'm pregnant."

The first who reacted is April with a gleeful scream that causes the guys to wince. April hops all the way to Mikey till she engulfed her in a hug, then came next Splinter who he never been so proud so happy in all his life to see his precious girl brimming with a new life inside her. Mr. O'Neil and Casey said their congratulation to the new mother, or more like, the first mutant turtle mother.

However, something is missing. Three missing persons to be correct, Leo, Raph, and Donnie haven't said a word or reacted anyway. Because you see, they are still sitting on their sofa with their mouth slacked open to the floor, eyes have somehow shrunk, and they are completely frozen.

Mikey is a little scared that she may have rushed it too soon, or did she damage their brains? Splinter had had enough of this because it's not good for Mikey to have stress, so he went over to them, and whack their head with his cane, very hard.

That leaves a nasty bruise there.

But, it sure did the trick because the next thing happens, is they are now hovering around Mikey like vultures, and they are looking at her for like the first time in absolute wonder with a twinge of worry. They can't even touch her as if she's a precious, fragile doll in need of care and safety.

Then, Donatello goes into two modes; one is a serious/strict doctor mode and he will not tolerate any insubordination and disrespect in his medical skills, and the other mode is superficially and the biggest worry-wart, jumpy, oversensitive, agitated, prickly, tense, and the list is endless. Does he begin asking her questions like: How are you feeling? Did she have morning sickness? Any sign of discomforting cramps? Any wooziness or dizziness? What about constipation? Or the embarrassing one is: When you were in the bathroom did you bleed when you took a…

Donatello could never finish his sentence because Mikey slapped him on the side of his cheek so hard that left him a red hand mark, and it results to Mikey to tears for saying something so utterly embarrassing that she said.

"You made it sound like I'm disgusting!" She wailed and left the Dojo with tears streaming down her face followed by April but not before she gives them a disappointed frown and then went off to find Mikey and give her comfort.

Donatello can describe this event has been a shocking and unexpected reaction; Leo and Raph are also stunned by her reaction. Until Donnie figured it out what's going on and he paled, the mood swing. He hurts her feeling even though, it wasn't intentionally.

When he explains to Leo and Raph about her mood swings they understood but then they dreaded, because they will have to deal with very hormonal Michelangela and her behavior will increase more unusual than normal, and her craving will be unspeakable for the entire nine months.

A very long, slow, and soul-shattering nine month.

* * *

Mikey, 10 weeks pregnant.

Stunning is the word of the month. Mikey is, by far, the most stunning creature they've ever they laid their eyes on.

They could never take their eyes off of her and they couldn't go back to what they were doing either. Leo completely forgot all about watching Space Heroes as the episode goes on, Donnie abandoned whatever he was on his laptop, and Raph had ripped his favorite magazine in half.

Mikey is, simply, drinking some nice chamomile tea that she brewed and instructed by Splinter to sooth the pain in her stomach after hurling her dinner from last night. Mikey has grown stunning to the eyes of her three mates and it's because of the glow she is emitting.

She is breathtaking to look at. The way her skin looks so smooth and shinier as her face look suppler and it's all because of their little bundle of joy slowly growing inside of Mikey but only slightly. From what Donnie had labeled the baby is about the size of a kumquat.

Seeing their glowing mate made them swell with pride and joy. Carrying their future offspring, caring for him or her and loving him or her unconditionally as he or she will continue to grow and carry their legacy of the Hamato Clan.

"Oh no!" Their prideful and joyous moment has been shattered when Mikey is all of sudden, much greener than normal and both hands are on her mouth.

Then, without a moment to wait, she sprints to the bathroom to hurl her breakfast and tea.

The boys sweatdropped. Mikey is still glowing beautifully but the vomiting is a not a delight to see.

* * *

Mikey, 18 weeks pregnant.

Mikey is resting comfortably on a bean chair with content. The weight of her THREE babies plus her shell has caused her poor back to ache painfully. Combined with swollen thighs and her butt will be swollen too if she keeps sitting all the time.

But the pain was excruciating that she has no choice but to stay on the softest bean chair to reduce the pain.

However, she always forgets the pain when her babies begin to move from the inside. It's like a butterfly touches in every direction they move, but they couldn't kick because of being crowded against each other. But, the feeling goes beyond awesome. A feeling of three little persons is living inside of her growing up as they safely tucked inside her like a warm soft blanket.

She wondered if they can hear her. She could give it a try.

"Hello?" she said hello to her belly full of babies as she looks at it as if she expected a reply from them, but nothing happens and she proceeds to try.

"Um, hey kids, I'm your Mommy and I don't if you little dudes or dudette have grown ears yet but I just want to say it's awesome to have you guys. Our little family is growing bigger and you're Daddies and Grandpa Splinter can't wait to meet you guys." A small content smile on her face that seems to glow and she places her hands on her belly, feeling her babies in her belly.

"Grandpa Splinter was glowing with pride when he heard he's going to have you guys as grandbabies that he can't stop smiling and your Daddies, well, they were completely K.O. the moment I said the word "pregnant", but they were super excited the next moment. Otosan Leo had a talk with your Grandpa about fatherhood and giving him tips and experiences when he took care of your Mommy and Daddies when we were babies. Then, there's Papa Raph he's working on building your room. Yep, you're Papa is a real artist and have the biggest heart, even when he tries to act tough around Mommy. Then, you're Daddy Donnie is now your official Toy-Maker. He already made like hundreds of toys from scratch, I told your Daddy not to overwork it but he's too happy as he keeps making more." She, then, giggles and chortles after she finishes about what's happening to them. She felt complete and utter happiness as her heart is flapping with immense joy. The feeling is light and heavy at the same time and tears begin to gather under her eyelashes. Those darn hormones are going crazy again.

Then, she suddenly gasps in both surprise and a bit of pain that's coming from her belly. She blinked once and her eyes went wide as she looks down her belly with astonishment, and she waited and waited and nothing happened, but she so sure that it's coming from her belly, from her babies. One of them kicked!

She felt like hours has passed but, in reality, minutes passed her by and still nothing happened. Feeling saddened for not getting the reaction from her babies, but then her brain clicked. Maybe she could try talking to them again, that could work. She sits upright as she holds her rounded belly with both hands and said.

"C'mon, don't be shy, little dudes or dudettes. Kick for Mommy!" And to her remarkableness one of them kicked right on the side, it was a soft kick but the feeling was so awesome and her face split into a wide grin. Then, in split second later a flurry of soft kicks have a flare up that caught Mikey's by surprise and before she knows it she starts to giggle because she's being attacked with tickles and they don't seem they want to stop anytime soon.

As she is giggling like bells, tears are running down her cheeks from sheer joy that her babies are playing with her, or it could be her hormones are getting the best of her again.

And it just so happened that Leo and Splinter had just slide the door open and they are surprised they hear laughter coming from the living room and from Mikey. They quickly found Mikey laughing out loud and tears running down her cheeks while holding her pregnant belly and Leo just looked at her as if she had gone mad.

"Mikey, are you okay?" As soon as he spoke Mikey stopped and looked up in slight surprise and then her smile got back in full force.

"Leo! Leo, you gotta touch my belly!" He came so fast it's like Leo is Flash from DC comic, and once he got in front of Mikey in his knees with the look of complete terror.

"What is it? What's wrong? Are you hurt? Are you breathing okay? Are the babies okay? Are you okay?" Then, Leo suddenly gasps as his green face turn pale as a sheet of paper.

"ARE YOU IN LABOR!?" Mikey can only do is blink at Leo's panic spree. It's funny to see her collected and calm leader is cracking under pressure all because of one small misunderstanding. She needs to calm Leo down and she got an idea that is sure that will snap Leo back to normal. She looks up at Splinter who stood next to her and watched the whole thing with a bemused face as she asked him.

"Master Splinter, can I borrow your staff, please?"

"But, of course." He replied automatically and gave it to her without hesitation.

"Thank you." She said sincerely, and then she whacked Leo's head with Splinter's staff and Leo yelped in surprise and then groans in pain.

Leo hiss when he touched his head there is no bump but it sure hurts, then he looks at Mikey as she is smiling so sweetly to him as if she didn't do anything wrong, his mate can look so darn evil when she wants to be.

"What was that for?!" Leo yelped.

"You were freaking out like you've lost your shell so I knocked your senses back with Master Splinter's stick! No thanks are needed." She replied with a smile for she did the right thing to do to help her distressed mate.

"By hurting me!?" he didn't mean to screech but his head is pounding painfully and he totally forgot the whole thing about Mikey being in labor, in which, she is not really in labor.

"Now, now Leonardo." Splinter has calmly spoken up to ease Leonardo while still has his amusing smile.

"You have lost control to fear because you have thought the inevitable had happened." Splinter chuckled lightly while stroking his beard and continued.

"To assure you, my son, Michelangela is not in labor she only has told you where to touch her belly." He concluded as he watched amusedly as Leonardo's face trying to sink in the information very carefully till it clicked in his brain.

"Hold on! Mikey, did they…move?" He sounded as hopeful as his eyes are twinkling with hopefulness. And Mikey smiles so beautifully confirming to him by nodding her head.

The silence was greeted in the living room and it's making Mikey a little nervous since Leo hasn't said a thing, then after a short moment of silence, Leonardo finally react by hooting so loud that Splinter and Mikey bet the surface from above heard him, and then Leo crawled all the way to Mikey. Mikey finds Leo's crawling finds it so funny but she lets it slide because Leo look absolutely adorable when Leo's eyes went big with awe and he placed his hands on Mikey's pregnant belly.

It is soft and warm to the touch as to be expected but the real treat here is to get one of his babies to move. He starts caressing the belly smoothly and in the hope, he gets a reaction from one of his babies and it did when one of them kick right under Leo's palm hand. Leo gasped in surprise but the surprise turns into a complete wonderment. Then his heart made a gentle tug as he still feels the warm feel from his palm where his baby kicked, Leo feel prideful, joyful, and he wanted to cry.

But Leo is already crying.

"Leo, what's wrong? Are you okay? Why are you crying, dude?" Mikey is frantic with worry he never saw Leo cry before. Well, except when Leo was ten years old his favorite hero Captain Ryan died along with his ship while his crew escaped. Leo had cried and mourned for his hero for days until Master Splinter had a solution to end this silliness, and he did by doing a funeral to Captain Ryan and Splinter had to force Raph to join whether he likes it or not and it works because Leo had moved on.

"Leo, please, says something." Finally, Leo looked up to see Mikey looking at him with worry in her eyes but to Leo, she is and still the most beautiful creature he ever did see, and then Leo placed his hands on each of Mikey's cheeks and holding her delicately like a bloomed flower and spoke ever so softly.

"I'm sorry, Mikey; I was so overwhelmed with happiness that I rendered myself speechless. Our babies, Mikey, they are moving inside of you and it's…incredible, you're incredible. And there is no question in my mind that our babies will end up exactly like you, and I'll be the luckiest turtle in the world." All these beautiful words formed by Leonardo have made Mikey cry in tears of pure happiness and gratefulness and she smiles while her lips are quivering.

Splinter smiled as well at the heart-warming sight that the moment reminded of himself and his beautiful wife Tang Shen. He is so proud of his children who are now soon-to-be parents had made thankful to be alive to be part and witness of his family growing big and soon to be bigger once his Grandbabies arrive in the world.

"Hey, what's going on? Why's Mikey crying!?" Raph appeared with Donnie next to him, they've come out from the lab and saw Leo kneeling before Mikey as she is still in tears and they look very worried.

"It's okay, guys, why don't you two come over and say hey to the kids…they've moved." It took two split seconds to get into their heads and two split second sprint fast till they are beside Mikey, and both Raph and Donnie's hand are on her belly.

And then, the exclamation of surprise is heard and the chat between fathers are talking about their kids of how would they look like and teaching them their skills are planned and they can hardly wait and they begin talking animatedly to their babies through Mikey's belly because she told them that they can hear all of us pretty well.

Yes, Splinter is truly thankful he is alive because being able to continue on living and to witness the birth of his Grandbabies will be truly rewarding.

* * *

The final stage of pregnancy, the due date will be any day now.

Overexcitement is in the air, everyone has prepared everything for this day to come, at last. They finished building the baby's room and decorated beautifully, it has a rocking chair, a pile of toys that Donnie made, a wooden crib for the new arrival and the toys that Donnie built he arranged in a neat fashion and he even carved a rocking chair to rock the baby to sleep.

They could hardly hold their anticipation…all but one.

Mikey is terribly nervous and it's not because her babies are coming soon but because they are coming and she can feel it the change in her body, the movement from her babies and her contraction is giving her such a pain as if it's splitting her into two.

Everyone is trying to help her, comfort her but all she did is hissing and snarling to stay away from her and her unborn babies.

Right now, she is in her room with the door locked right after she took every pillow to make a makeshift nest. The softness of many pillows that would make anyone falls asleep dreamlessly but not Mikey. She can feel relax even when she's lying on top of the soft pillows her contraction is getting painful by the minute. She keeps doing the breathing technique that Master Splinter showed her it lessens the pain but it comes back tenfold.

She tries to remain calm and keep on breathing but it becomes harder to stay calm and to breathe, and the scent of her mates are lingering just outside of her door and it's making her snarl in annoyance.

"Mikey, you have to let us in." Donnie's constant worry and banging on the door are making her nerve spiked.

"GO AWAY!" She snarled and hissed behind the closed door that got all three turtles to flinch back.

Somehow, deep down inside of them that they knew what's in their instinct is to leave the female alone while she's in labor, and they must leave her alone and let her do this on her own. But, Donatello is too stubborn and he ignores his screaming instinct. He is the family's doctor and as such he has a duty to aid his laboring mate to deliver their babies into the world.

"Please, Mikey, I've prepared everything for you. You gotta let me in you gotta let me help you." Donnie tries to make her see his reason but, behind closed doors, Mikey is panting on her makeshift bed resting on her shell as she feels another contraction pulsing painfully inside of her. She breathes in and out like how Master Splinter instructed her to do and she can feel the pain is lessened but the pounding from the door and her mates begging her to open the door it's not making her any easier or calmer.

"PLEASE, just leave me alone…I have to do this!" She knew she knew in her mind, body, and soul that she must deliver her babies safely but she must do this, without her mates.

Leo, Raph, and Donnie are at loss.

Mikey is, basically, locked herself in and she is alone with a painful labor. For crying out loud, she is heavily pregnant with three baby turtles. She needs a C-section. But, much to their astonishments and extreme worry, Mikey is capable to do this on her own and it's required not to be around her mates.

"My sons." The three turns their heads to their father, and they hope that their father can persuade Mikey to open the door. But, Master Splinter doesn't look worried or anything, in fact, he looks very calm and well-controlled of the situation that they are in. He signaled with his head to come into the living room and he turns around to head to the living room.

They are unsure to leave Mikey behind with her pain but, by the looks of things, she doesn't look like she wants to open the door to let them in. With heaviness of worry in their hearts, they slowly walking to the living room.

As they enter the living room, they found their father is sitting in the middle of the room in front of the T.V with his legs crossed and he's…meditating. Normally, Leonardo would join him without asking permission. But, how could he meditate when his mate is inside that room and in pain? And, suddenly, they hear a scream from Mikey and they all look ready to break down that door when Splinter shouted at his sons.

"Yameru! You will leave Michelangela be!" They were all stunned. They never estimated that their father will stop them from helping Mikey in her hour of needs.

"Master Splinter, Mikey needs us but she locked her door and she won't let us in. We gotta help her, she needs us!" Poor Leo is panicking out of his shell, and he has every right to be. Their babies are coming soon and Donnie is with him. Something could happen to her and his babies if he doesn't barge in that room. Then, a terrible thought starts to act up by showing him so many different scenarios and all involving losing Mikey or his babies or worse both of them.

"Ochitsuku, my son." Said Splinter in a softer tone and he looked at them with age-old wisdom twinkling in his eyes that he has knowledge and experience of child delivery. Yes, he has been with his wife the entire painful labor but she once said to him to trust in her that everything would be alright as if she had read his thoughts out loud or rather his face is expressing utmost worry. Either way, Tang Shen knows what to say to ease his worries and she gave him a beautiful baby girl.

The soon-to-be-fathers needs to trust in Mikey just as he trusted in Tang Shen.

"My sons, I understand your apprehensions but you do not need fear. Trust in Michelangela, she **_knew_** what she must do from the moment of the final month started it. You must let her do this naturally and everything will be fine." Then, Splinter went back to meditate.

Leonardo, Raphael, and Donatello are a little bit at ease, but they are still concerned for their mate. But, after what Master Splinter had just said made sense to them.

Ever since the start of the final month, Mikey had been acting strange like more hostile around anyone who approaches her as if she could bite you if you come near her. Her appetite and craving hasn't changed but she preferred to eat it alone, and she stole every pillows and blanket to make a makeshift nest for her and her babies to make as soft and comfortable as possible, and for the entire month not a single day has passed when Mikey refuses to be touched by her mates.

She was just going through something naturally and by instinct as the first female pregnant mutant turtle.

And, as mates of Mikey, they must honor her decision as a first-time mother who's ready to give birth to her babies. She doesn't need any tension from any of them. She must do this alone.

They heard her a groaning scream again but, this time, they didn't rush in with panic. They must stay strong for her sake and for their babies.

So, for the time being, they each sat on their respectful sofa and they wait.

Waiting.

* * *

Waiting is hell.

But hearing her scream is worse than hell.

But there is nothing they could do besides waiting for her to deliver her children to the world.

April, Mr. O'Neil, and Casey have arrived as soon as they heard Mikey is in labor, and the Mighty Mutanimals are all here as well to witness the birth of new mutant turtles.

Leatherhead is the first to come up to the turtles as soon he came in and asked if his friend is alright, but when he heard her scream he was going to rush in and help but Leonardo, Raphael, and Donatello hold him off and told him not to disturb Mikey so she can deliver her babies safely.

Leatherhead was dejected and scared for her but understood. She had to do this.

This is her choice.

12 hours later, and dawn is rising and bringing a new day to the city of New York.

After 12 hours of waiting, meditating, and praying. All that they hear is silence.

Silence!

"My sons!" Splinter is first to notice the sudden silence in the air and soon everyone realizes that Mikey's scream had ceased.

That got everyone to be concerned and they all rushed in outside of her door.

Leonardo, Raphael, and Donatello are close to the door and they all a bit hesitated to knock. But, their expectations and fear are overwhelming that they needed assurance that Mikey made it out alright and wondering if their babies are alright.

Leo is the first to knock on the door…and wait for her to reply.

"It's alright, you can come in now." Mikey sounded tired and drained but overall, she sounded relieved and happy that she hardly contains it.

They opened the door and closes the door and the three male turtles have frozen in place as they admire at the sight with awe.

Mikey in all her glory is holding, not three, but four baby turtles in her arms and the babies are all gurgling and cooing with their eyes firmly closed and safe in their mother's arms.

Raph could hardly contain his tears of joy streaming down his face and he is not ashamed of it. Leo is laughing and overjoyed to see both his mates and babies are all okay and they all looking very healthy. He can smell the sweats and blood in the room but that didn't bother him in the slightest, not when there is something beautiful to behold. And, Donatello is completely stupefied because he was assumed that they were going to have three kids but now he is a father of four babies. He could hardly believe it he was wrong but he was really happy that he was wrong.

"Don't stand there. Come over here and say hello!" Mikey ordered them with a smile and three turtles obeyed her command.

As they got closer they got a closer look at their children. All each have a different shade of green and they all look so small and so very beautiful.

"The teal green one is oldest, second oldest is the forest green one, and the third eldest's color is sea green and they are all your sons." Three little boys, they have three little strapping boys to carry the Hamato's names.

"And this one," Mikey's eyes turn gentler when she referring to the last surprising baby.

"Is our little girl with a beautiful shade of emerald." And, it is true. Their little girl is truly beautiful just like her mother. Her skin seems to glow like an emerald jewel.

The fathers of four babies couldn't be any prouder.

"Have you decided on names?" Donnie asked since they have decided that Mikey would name her babies. She smiled and said.

"The eldest will be Leon named after Leon Alberti, the second eldest will be Lucas named after Lucas Cranach, the third will be Gio short for Giorgione, and lastly…her name will be Judith from Judith Leyster. My little Jude." Then, Mikey nuzzles each of her babies with tender loving and care of a mother who has been waiting for her babies to be part of her life, and the babies nuzzled back at their mother, cooing softly for her touch.

And life couldn't be any sweeter.

* * *

AND DONE, I hope you like it, Ronnie.


End file.
